Picture Perfect Christmas
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "The Best Present." Daphne isn't sure how to act when she visits Niles for their first-ever romantic evening, but soon she realizes that love is sometimes the greatest gift. One-shot.


Daphne found herself feeling slightly nervous as she stood outside the door to Niles' mansion. She hoped her outfit was appropriate. She'd dressed up for the occasion, choosing a skirt over her normal pants. She thought it was the least she could do, since this was their first romantic evening. It seemed as if his confession had changed everything about her life. Her usual chores and doing exercises with Mr. Crane were made much more enjoyable by the simple fact that she knew Niles was thinking of her. She found that she liked the feeling of belonging to someone. But, as wonderful as all of that was, they still hadn't had a real date. She hoped this new turn in their relationship wouldn't ruin the friendship they already had. Otherwise things would suddenly become very awkward for everyone. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

A moment later, Niles opened the door. "Daphne!" He sighed at the sight of her. Before she could even react, he pulled her into a hug. The feeling of her in his arms was something he knew he would never forget. "I'm so glad you came," he said as he finally let her go.

Daphne smiled. "It was so sweet of you invite me. I've been so nervous all day."

Niles reached over to gently touch her cheek. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

Daphne could hardly believe the way his hand felt on her cheek. Even in that small gesture, she could sense the way he cared about her. Her nerves subsided some. More and more she was finding that she liked where this seemed to be leading. She glanced over at the table, which was already set. "It looks lovely."

Niles blushed at her compliment. "I wanted everything to be perfect."

Daphne saw the look on his face and knew immediately that she wasn't the only one who was nervous about this. Suddenly she put her arms around him, hoping to ease his anxieties. "You certainly went to a lot of trouble for me! I don't know how to thank you." Daphne didn't quite know how to react, because she wasn't very used to people going out of their way for her. It made his gesture all the more touching.

Niles reluctantly pulled out of her embrace. "It wasn't that hard," he said, slightly embarrassed. "But we should probably eat before everything is cold."

Daphne nodded. Before she could do anything, Niles walked over and pulled a chair out for her. "Thank you." Again, she wasn't accustomed to such treatment. Clearly he was doing his best to impress her, and it was working. As she sat, she once again looked at the table. He'd prepared a gourmet meal for two. It seemed he'd thought of everything. Niles served her first, then took food for himself.

For a few moments, the two ate in silence. Suddenly Daphne remembered what had started all of this: the Christmas picture with the Cranes. How strange that, so many thousands of miles from home, she had found a family who treated her better than her own family did. The elder Dr. Crane had been impossible lately. His attempts to find "perfect" gifts for his friends and family had failed, and he was beyond frustrated. But still, Daphne put up with him, because she knew this Christmas would be far better than any she'd known back in Manchester.

Niles sensed that Daphne's mind was elsewhere. With it being the holidays, it was no wonder. "Do you miss your family?" he asked.

Daphne smiled. "Not much. I was just thinking of how your father and your brother treat me better than me own family did. I love me brothers, but our Christmases weren't anything like what your father does."

Niles laughed. "Yeah, Dad's decorating style is certainly unique. When we were kids, Frasier and I were sure he'd blow up the house. Even Mom thought he was overdoing it."

At the mention of his mother, Daphne reached across the table to take his hand. "You miss her."

Niles nodded. "Dad always insisted on getting us basketball mitts or a pair of football shoes. But Mom always made sure to get us a book, or an opera recording. Something she knew we really wanted."

Daphne had to hide her grin at his confusion with sports terminology. "That's good. Me mum did her best to give us all presents, but it wasn't easy. A lot of years, me brothers were too busy down that the pub to even open their gifts!"

"Oh, Daphne," Niles whispered. "I wish I'd known you then. I would've made sure you had the best Christmas possible!"

Daphne's heart melted at his comment. Suddenly, she felt herself blinking back tears.

Niles was out of his seat immediately. "I haven't upset you, have I?"

Daphne stood. "Not at all." She kissed him on the lips, then hugged him for a long moment.

When the embrace ended, Niles looked over at the table. Their plates were just about empty. Daphne noticed it, too, and she reached over to pick up her plate. Niles took it from her immediately. "You're my guest."

Daphne blushed. "I'm just so used to clearing the table. At least let me help you."

"All right." The two worked together, taking the dishes into the kitchen. Within minutes, the table was clear.

When the chore was complete, Daphne turned to him once again. "Thank you for a lovely evening. The next time your father and your brother are out, I'll make dinner for you. Just the two of us."

"I can hardly wait." Daphne wasn't known for being a great cook, but Niles was more than willing to eat anything she made, especially if she was doing it just for him.

The moment turned awkward, as it seemed to be time for goodbyes. She once again hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow. I really did have a wonderful time!" She turned to leave.

Niles glanced at the Christmas tree over in the corner. He'd decorated it just this afternoon, so it would be ready for his dinner with Daphne. "Wait. I have something for you."

Daphne turned back around. "For me?"

Niles nodded, then walked over to the tree. He took a box from underneath and handed it to her.

Daphne looked at it in confusion for a moment. The tag read, _To Daphne_ in his precise handwriting. "This is a Christmas present," she said. "You shouldn't give this to me now."

Niles smiled. "I know. I decided I'd rather give it to you now, when it's just the two of us. Open it."

Daphne shrugged and opened the box. She let out a gasp when she saw what was inside: a beautiful silver heart necklace.

"It's a locket," Niles explained. "Open it."

Daphne did, and she gasped again. For inside was a picture of the two of them, cropped from the Christmas photo they'd taken. Before she could react, Niles had gently placed it around her neck, making sure the clasp was securely fastened.

"There, now you'll always have me with you, no matter where I am."

Daphne kissed him. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in me life. I don't know how to thank you. In fact, I feel a bit silly, as I have nothing to give you."

Niles took hold of her chin, looking into her eyes as he spoke. "I don't need a present. Everything I could ever want is right here in front of me."

Daphne looked into his eyes and felt herself falling even more deeply in love. As a child, Christmas had been one disappointment after another. Still, she always hoped she'd one day get to experience a real, picture-perfect Christmas. All at once, she realized, this was it.

**The End**


End file.
